Unforgotten Memories
by AikaWusHereRawr
Summary: I swear, I love Death Note so much I couldn't resist from writing a fic. Well, onto the summary. This is shortly after L died. Kayla Kenwood, sister of Mary Kenwood, or better known as Wedy, takes... well, "initiative", you could say, and investigates the Kira case, since the Japanese Investigative Force is seemingly useless for their job. O: Read to find out more
1. Return

**Second story by _moi. _ This is a LxOC, NamikawaxOC, MelloxOC fanfiction. (Note: If you dislike spoilers, please, for the love of god, do not read this) **

**Please, please, read, enjoy, review and subscribe! Aika. **

* * *

**November 5****th****, 2004.**

"_L is dead. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry.–Mary K. _

It's been almost a month since the incident, and I still can't bring myself to believe that L had died.

_L. Damn you! DAMN YOU, DAMN IT. How dare you go and __**die**__ on me? Just like that! You promised me. You promised me that you would solve this case, and that you would return. You promised me that you would solve this case successfully, capture Kira, and come back home and… and…_

Before I realized it the tears were falling down my cheek. Why? L? WHY?

I will catch you Kira. I will sentence you to death. I will avenge L.

I, Kayla Kenwood, hereby vow, to myself, to L, to Mary, and to the world…

I will defeat Kira… even if it kills me.

* * *

**Kayla Kenwood, aged 25, sister of Mary Kenwood (Wedy). **  
Hair: _Auburn and cut short, up to her shoulders. _  
Eyes: _Dark, dark green.  
_Intelligence: _8/10_  
Nationality: _English. _  
Height: _162 cm._  
Weight: _44 kg._  
Background: _Was once a very smart, famous investigator who went by the alias "Ramones", until she met L, whilst working on a case together in France. What happened between the two is a strictly private matter, which is not released to anybody. __**(Author note/whispers. That means that you'll find out later).**_

* * *

**Shortly after the death of Mary Kenwood**

As Kayla Kenwood stared about at the deep indigo walls of her sister's room, a sudden pang of nostalgia took over her. Everything, everywhere she looked, she saw her sister. Mary K. would be smoking by the dinner table, with her feet up and everything, even though Kayla would tell her not to.

A tiny smile played across her lips as tears filled up dark green eyes again. She sniffled, and restrained from crying.

She can't cry. Not now.

However, there was something fishy going on. L suspected Yagami Light to be Kira. (So did she) And before, when L was alive, Kira progressed slowly, quietly, and stealthily. But, following the death of L, Kira's movements turned from careful steps to quick bounds.

But the public has no idea about L's death, do they? Only the members of the investigation know about the death of L.

And leaving the Kira case in the hands of Yagami Light… what was L thinking? Normally, she could understand every move that L made. But this one, honestly, it left her surprised. L would never leave a case in the hands of a suspect…

Unless…

He had no choice.

* * *

**An hour later, bathroom**

Wrapping a towel around her shaky body, she sat down on the floor of her sister's exquisite bathroom floor, leaning against the cold walls. Her dark auburn hair stuck to her face with the water.

_What the __**hell**__ just happened? _

**Half an hour ago**

As the water rained down on her, she let _all _the tears flow. Every single drop streaked down her cheek as she made no attempt to muffle her sobs. If she was going to break down, might as well do so and get it over with.

_There's nothing you can do, now. L is gone. Mary is gone. And I'll bet that the rest of the investigation team won't last long either, given that L is no longer there to guide them. _

_Especially if Kira is who I think he is. _

A tap on her shoulder alerted her back to the real world.

_Wait… a tap on my shou? _

Before she could scream, the same hand that tapped her covered her mouth. Maybe it was the shower, but Kayla noticed very cold, and feather light.

_But… a hand this light shouldn't be able to restrain me. _

_No, any hand should be able to restrain me that easily. Could it be…? _

The soft, whispery voice that cautioned her confirmed her suspicions. "Kayla, please remain calm." The unmistakable voice of L told her calmly.

Her heart accelerated, but not in an oh-my-god-he's-back kind of way, more of a what-the-hell-he's-supposed-to-be-dead kind of way. Inevitably, her breathing accelerated with her heart.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead…" she tried to say, but since his palm muffled her voice, she wasn't really sure L or whoever or whatever her intruder was understood what she was trying to say.

"Whoever mentioned that I wasn't?"

Kayla's breathing cut short, and the world stopped for a second.

_No… No way! Impossible! But if death gods and death notes can exist… _

_No. It's still impossible. If this was true, then the world would be in ruins right now. _

"Please breathe, Kayla." L whispered again.

"L…" She said, overwhelmed, but trying to not show it. Then again, because of the palm muffling her voice, she doubted he would notice the difference anyway. By instinct, her hands when to the one covering her mouth, and tried to pry it away.

"Promise me that you would not exclaim," L said carefully, "if you believe that you can't, and then I'll let my hand go. But you can't turn around; not under any circumstances."

She held up three fingers the Girl Scout promise hand sign. He ought to understand that. She wasn't… confident that she could remain from exclaiming, but she doubted that anybody would care.

The hand on her lips let go, and it moved down to her waist, restraining her from turning around.

"I don't understand…" Kayla said, "If you truly _are _L, then why wouldn't you let me"—

"I can't let you see me."

"Why?" She questioned back.

He remained silent for a moment. "Because you would miss me if you saw me again."

Kayla snorted. "Tch. _Miss_ you? Seriously, L? You couldn't come up with a better argument? I was right, that investigative team _has_ been holding you back."

_Speaking of the investigative team…_

"L," she said suddenly, "why did you –?"

"Listen to me, my time is limited." L said. When he said this, sudden chills rained down her back. _Limited…? _ "Yagami Light is Kira."

…

_!_

"I suspected as such," she commented, "but it's actually _true_?"

"Hai," L said, and, having studied human physiology for a long time, she noticed a pang of sadness and guilt mixed all together in his voice. Kayla did not comment on this, albeit.

"Why didn't you prosecute him at once, L?" She asked quietly.

"There was a loophole in my theory," he replied equally quietly, "I now realize that the death god had lied to me back then, about there being no fake rules in the notebook."

"Fake rules?" She enquired, confused. "Death gods, they're real?"

"'_From the moment a new user writes a name into the notebook, they must continue to write names, each within 13 days of the last; otherwise, the user will die.'_" He recited simply. "This was a rule that had been written in the murderer's notebook. I felt that the rule was a fake, since my suspicions about Light-kun and Amane were still there.

"When I questioned the death god yes, they are indeed real about this, she replied that this rule was not fake. For what reason she lied to me, I haven't realized yet… but I suppose I will, sometime.

"As soon as the idea of checking whether the rule was legit or not was put forward, Watari and I ended up… well, dead. This enough should be evidence that Light-kun is Kira, and Amane Misa is the second-Kira. I am extremely disappointed with the investigative team because they haven't figured out as much yet. However, even they must be suspecting this by now…" he trailed off into thought.

"Wait, wait," Kayla said, confusion, fear, and at the same time, hatred for Yagami Light and the rest of the investigative team overwhelming her, "I understand that you've figured it out… but my question is, why are you telling me all this?"

Another moment of silence followed her question.

"Can you please close your eyes for a moment, Kay?" L requested quietly.

She flinched when he said his nickname for her during… well… those days. She closed her dark green eyes anyway. "I've closed my eyes, L." She said, trying not to let her voice break.

The arm around her waist twisted as another hand covered her eyes, as a precaution, probably.

"Save this rotten world, Kayla. You can do this." L said, and she realized that he was in front of her. _What…? _

…_! _

_No, L! Don't! _

Too late, she realized what he was going to do as his (now) cold lips pressed against hers. Her already racing heart accelerated. "I love you, Kayla Kenwood." He whispered. "Save me. Save this world."

"_Save… __**me**__?_"

"Goodbye, Kayla. I'll try to visit."

The pressure of his lips disappeared. Kayla dared to open her eyes, but all she could see was the water from the shower and the tiled walls around her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Maybe it was all a dream…_

But then she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, and bit her lip, feeling the ghost of the electric current he sent through her.

_Nope… definitely real. _

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well, did you like it? :D Review and subscribe if you did! Even if you didn't, review so that I can make it better. I'll try to be fast in updating~ Ja ne, minna-san! **


	2. Love?

**Several years ago, Paris. **

_Tch. The room has high-tech security. Aah, what a pain. _

The auburn-haired teenager hid behind the hallway of the seventeenth floor of a certain hotel in Paris, France. She scanned the place roughly for any security cameras. Having found none, the sharp detective came to the conclusion that this was the place she was looking for. _I mean, why would only __**one **__certain room have such high-tech security while the others don't? _

Kayla Kenwood, or, during that time, more popularly known by her alias, Ramones, (or simply 'R' for short) spoke into the small microphone attached to the collar of her shirt. "L, this is R. I'm in," she whispered, too quiet for even the mosquitoes to hear. "The security here is pretty high, but I think I might be able to hack into the room… it's going to take a while, though. Are you sure he's not in there at the moment?"

L replied. "I'm 100% certain that the culprit won't come home anytime soon. Aiber is, at the moment, with him at a restaurant two miles away, so do not worry. Your life will not be in any danger while I am in charge of this case."

Kayla blushed, but only a little. She was also a little annoyed with herself. _Damn it, Kayla Kenwood. You are a detective and a spy. He is the head detective. Both of you are co-workers. You are Ramones. He is L. L is, by far, on a much higher level than you are. And besides, do you want to be the clichéd, silly girl who ends up falling in love with her boss? That doesn't seem like you, does it? Now, calm down, forget all these silly feelings, and do your job. L doesn't worry about you. He worries about the case. _

_And besides, you don't even know what he looks like, or exactly what kind of person he is in public - __**or**__ his age. He could be a fifty-year old geezer for all __**you**__ know. _

"R. Ramones. Have you been caught? Are you there?" L's voice brought her back to the world. "H-Hai, I'm here. And no, I haven't been caught," she whispered into the microphone. "I was thinking about how to hack the vicious looking lock," she lied easily. _See, now you've made yourself look bad. _

**A month later**

Easily unlocking the door of the suite, she crept inside to find the whole place dark. _Heh, this is too easy. L should really keep himself more secured than this. _Using the walls to guide herself, she crept through the room as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. _Honestly, this is a piece of cake. I wonder why the public still hasn't found him out. The front door was barely locked, and, in the dark, it's pretty easy to go from place to place. Also, I checked the whole place for bugs the other day, and not even a single camera was found. Tsk tsk. _

Suddenly, she bumped into a wall. Kayla blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. _Ouch, that hurt. _

But as she backed away, she realized that this 'wall' was very much alive and breathing. Also, no wall has hands that can reach out and grab you.

_.. Shit. _

**A day later**

"Tell me. Why did you sneak into this suite?" A quiet, calm voice asked. The voice of L.

_Oh, very smart, Sherlock. How embarrassing can this get? You try to sneak into the apartment of the great L without any precautions. How can you even __**call**__ yourself a detective? Augh. Also, you snuck in and got __**busted**__. That's just wonderful. Even now, the object of your affections is asking you for a valid reason as to why you snuck in. At least you still have enough pride not to tell him. But it's also stupid to lie to the greatest detective on Earth. It's going to be difficult to come up with a feasible lie to distract this guy._

Kayla Kenwood was blindfolded and tied to a chair, following the incident of trying to sneak into L's room and getting busted. Unfortunately, she fell in love with him (why_, don't ask. All he did was give commands through a microphone ((however, he was also sweet and sincere whilst giving these commands…))) _and, being a spy, decided to take a stupid risk that would obviously only result in this. What was going through her mind while she planned this out? She didn't even know herself. Obviously, she must have been deprived from strawberries for the moment.

* * *

**(Author's note: Like L loves sweets, Mello loves chocolate, Near loves toys and Matt loves games, Kayla likes strawberries. It is somewhat like an addiction for her)**

* * *

"What would you have gained from this?" Curiosity filled every syllable of L's questions. Despite her resistance and silence, L kept on pushing her for an answer, which should have been apparent to him in the first place. Watari himself had guessed what's going on, but decided not to tell L, because the girl must have a reason for not telling him herself. Also, getting involved with L's love life is not his job, fortunately. But the wise old man _was_ pretty surprised L didn't figure it out himself, being the well-know detective he is. But, well, humans do have a tendency to never know when someone likes them.

* * *

Kayla ducked her head, embarrassed. "I… I… I can't tell you. I'm very sorry." She said, finally, tears welling in her eyes. There was no way that L would love her back. Especially now, since sneaking into his suite practically labels herself as _**CREEPY STALKER LADY.**_

L stared at the girl for a very long time, and then suddenly said. "Watari, remove her blindfold."

Kayla looked up, startled. _Why is he removing my blindfold? I don't understand. _A single tear rolled down her cheek. _Shit. Now I'm weak, along with stupid. _It was also impossible to wipe away the tear, since she was tied to a chair.

L noticed the tear. "Why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

Kayla bit her lip and remained silent. There was no way she can stomach this. There was no way she can survive this with her ego intact. She silently vowed that from today onwards, she would quit being a detective because of her mediocrity, weakness and idiocy.

The same hands that caught her last night untied the blindfold from her eyes. Kayla Kenwood blinked at the sudden light as the river of tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes at once, not wanting to see the man in front of her.

"Why did close your eyes? Wasn't your objective of sneaking in seeing me?" He immediately questioned.

Kayla did not know why she infiltrated his suite. But she did know that this was not the reason. No matter what he may look like, if she fell in love with him without seeing him, she can't fall in love suddenly _when_ she sees him. _Yeah, that's even more illogical and stupid than what I just did, isn't it? _

She shook her head and said in her most confident voice, although it did not sound very convincing through her tears. "No. That was not the case."

"Then can you please open your eyes, Ramones-san?" He requested quietly.

Kayla's heart sank. He had confirmed her identity. How horrible. Now, he'll never hire her for a case again, and this is probably the last time she'll ever hear his voice. It was all she could do to keep her eyes closed and not look at the man in front of her. It was all she could do to keep the tears from overflowing.

It was all she could do to keep at least a little piece of her dignity as a detective.

* * *

L stared at the young woman, held captive in front of him, intrigued. What was the reason for her to risk everything just to sneak in here? L knew, from the days that she worked with him, that Ramones was no idiot. She wouldn't sneak into the apartment he had rented in France just to steal his belongings. He also knew from those days that Ramones wasn't the kind of person to do that, either.

The only logical explanation he could come up with is that she wanted to see his face. _But why, though? That's the main question here. Ramones… why would she do this? What could be __**her**__ motive? If it had been a French policeman, or a criminal, I could understand why they would want to see my face – out of curiosity. Curiosity is one of the most evident features of a human. _

_However, Ramones has never struck to me as the 'curious' type. Could it be that she was acting while she worked with me? Could it have been a façade impressive enough to have me fooled for all this time? No. It's very unlikely. Still. It's all very suspicious. She easily __**could **__be hired by someone out there who wants to kill me. But then again, Ramones is not someone that I would think to have fallen to the clutches of money and addiction, is she? _

_There is also one more theory… But that theory is so unlikely that I do not want to believe it under any circumstances. But why is this theory particularly unlikely? Honestly, this would be the most believable theory. Love; her falling in love with me can easily be qualified as a reason for her to sneak in. But I still do not want to believe it. Why? Why do I refuse to believe this? _

_Why am I getting my hopes up every time I think about this theory? What hopes? Why are there hopes in the first place? It can't be true. Ramones cannot be in love with me. If she wanted to see my face this badly, obviously, she can do so right now. I have removed her blindfold, and I am in plain view of her. Yet she refuses to open her eyes. _

_It could be possible that she refuses to accept defeat. She __**is**__ a very strong woman with a fierce personality – something I very much admire about her – _

_No. I cannot succumb to my weaknesses this way. Calm down, L. Solve this logically. You've solved harder mysteries before. Why should this one be any harder? _

"Ramones-san, please open your eyes." It wasn't a request this time, it was beseeching. He saw her features envelop in surprise as she heard the tone of his voice. "Please?"

For a moment, he thought she was going to open her eyes. Her features screwed up together, as she was in deep thought, but then, it was apparent that whatever notion she had of opening her eyes disappeared with the passing seconds. He noticed another tear roll down her cheek as she firmly kept her eyes closed.

Watari, who was watching this exchange quietly, took a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled something on it. L watched this with curiosity. After he was done writing on it, L's wise, old caretaker and acquaintance passed it to him. He read the note with no change in his facial expression.

'Kiss her'. It said, simply. Watari was smart, too. Probably, he figured it out himself, by now. No, probably, he had figured it out himself a long time ago. L was too blinded by the fact that he did not want to get his hopes up that maybe this girl he had… feelings for would have returned these feelings for him. It still seemed impossible to him. It was too much a 'fairytale' situation. Happy endings come in fairytales. L was not going to have a happy ending, and he was determinedly fixated on this. He had a purpose in life, and he was going to spend it fulfilling that purpose.

_Still… If Watari thinks so as well, it wouldn't hurt to try…_

L experienced something he had never experienced before. He hadn't expected to experience this feeling, or anything related to it anytime soon, either. Yes, for the very first time in his life, L was experiencing stage fright… or something close to it, anyway. L, being a very unsociable person, naturally hasn't kissed anybody before. This was all completely new to him.

_Instinct is all I have._

Clamping his eyes shut, he placed his lips on hers. He felt her body stiffen up in response. Of course, if somebody just kissed you like that, suddenly, it would be quite a shock.

However, a second later, the un-expectable happened. Ramones relaxed a bit, and tentatively kissed him back. Shock overwhelmed L. Overwhelmed if you don't count the feelings that shot through his body like lightning as she kissed him back.

L pulled away, finally, to see the smiling face of Watari. He felt a tingling sensation around his nose, indicating that a blush was in his usually pale cheeks. But all he was looking at, at that moment, was Ramones. If this wasn't going to open her eyes, nothing will.

A second later, he was looking at a pair of emerald orbs, which were staring back at him uncertainly. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized again.

L gave her a rare smile, "don't worry about it. I understand."

* * *

**April 10, 2005**

'_Following the conviction of Kyosuke Higuchi of the Yotsuba group, all members that have been recalled to have participation of some so-called 'secret meetings' that had been going on a few years ago, have been passed judgment on by Kira.'_

Kayla Kenwood was reading a news article that had recently been released. _Yotsuba? That name sounds vaguely familiar… _She continued to read the article, to find photographs of the 'Yotsuba group' as they said. One photograph stood out as very familiar. The name captioned underneath the photograph confirmed her suspicions.

_Reiji Namikawa… where have I heard that name before? _

Realization dawned upon her like a fresh slap in the face. _Of course! _

**To be continued**

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? :3 Promised you guys I'd update fast, didn't I? If you read and enjoyed, please subscribe and review! **

**Review even if you didn't enjoy, also. **

**(When will I stop begging you all to do this? Maybe when I get at least one review?) **


	3. Flashback

**(A/N: *Sigh* So many flashbacks! Expect another flashback in this episode, and also the introduction of another main character. ^0^ Review, please! I mean, so many hits, but not a single comment. Seriously, guys, seriously? – wait! I know what you guys are doing! It's because I ask you to review, isn't it? :l I must be so annoying to all of you. Gommenasai) **

**OH AND BEFORE I START. Since one of my readers, *cough* yes, you, Kaya *cough* implied that it gets annoying when A/Ns pop up in the middle of the story, I'm going to put it beforehand.**

**(VERY IMPORTANT A/N: Kayla has several aliases. Through her days in France, she was the infamous detective known by 'Ramones'. However,during her high school education, ((in Japan)) , she was known as Shinji Aimi. Kayla may be a hotheaded idiot with absolutely no restrain, at times, but she **_**is **_**a famous detective, after all)**

* * *

**Back to the present day**

Kayla stared at the offensive piece of paper in incredulity. _Reiji Namikawa? Dead? Kira? Secret meetings? _She was very confused. L told her that Yagami Light was Kira – but here in the news it says that some Kyosuke Higuchi of the Yotsuba co-operations was Kira.

It must be that the 'Death Note', the supernatural power Kira was using to kill others, was passed down to Higuchi. Meaning that Higuchi was the third Kira – he was also convicted for it, which, in turn, means that this matter does not concern her anymore. However, Namikawa was a different matter. This must mean that _she's_ involved.

His fiancée. _Mizuki Kyouko._

* * *

**1996 **

"Kyouko-san!" The auburn-haired teenager exclaimed. "Why _him_ of all people? You're so beautiful. You can get anybody you like, anyone at all! But you decide to go for pretty-boy Namikawa?" She asked in incredulity. _I really don't understand. I've never met anyone more beautiful than Mizuki Kyouko. But then she happens to fall deeply in love with Reiji Namikawa, a college-student, and a complete stuck-up snob. _

_Wait. Maybe I shouldn't judge him. Perhaps he was very kind to Kyouko. Maybe he just has a grudge against __**me**__, still, for doing that to him back in freshman year. Aah! I still remember. I was horrible to him back then. All he did was ask me out for a date, and I just yelled everything obscene I knew right back at him. Well, I did have a valid reason. He turned down my best friend; Mizuki Kyouko. I don't understand her. It's been so many years! STILL SHE PINES FOR HIM LIKE – _

_Calm down, Kayla. It's her life. Let her continue it. Stay out of it. _

* * *

"Aimi-san," she replied, "haven't I told you already?" She said very calmly. "Namikawa Reiji has changed. He is not the person he was two years ago." Kyouko Mizuki tried her very best to reassure her best friend that he was not the same playboy of a flower boy he was in his senior year. She loves Aimi very dearly, but sometimes she does wish that she does not interfere with her love life. Even if she is a dear friend, she can tend to get very annoying sometimes.

That doesn't make her like Aimi any less, though.

* * *

Kayla listened to her friend's explanation silently. _Well, I suppose that's that. I can't do anything about it. _"I suppose," Kayla said in response, "that he _could _have changed these past two years, even if just a little. But don't come crying back to me when he breaks your heart." She didn't say this last part, though. At least not out loud. Instead she just smiled at her. "You're much smarter than me, Kyouko-san," she grinned, "don't listen to my ramblings."

Kyouko Mizuki smiled back at her, the light pink shade of her lips accenting her pale face excellently. _She's just so pretty, _Kayla thought, _everything from her silky, long black hair and dark beetle eyes to her slim feet just screams 'pretty'. Feet? Slim feet? Did I just think that? What's next? Sexy toes? _

"I really hope you'll grow to understand and like him as much as I do, Aimi-san," her friend replied happily. "He really is sweet."

_Yeah, well, I suppose he is okay. Not._

"Well, we'll see!" Kayla smiled.

* * *

**Mizuki Kyouko, aged 25 (present day), fiancée of Namikawa Reiji  
**Hair: _black, straight and reaches up to her waist.  
_Eyes: _very, very dark brown, almost black.  
_Intelligence: _7/10  
_Nationality: _Japanese  
_Height: _169 cm  
_Weight: _45 kg  
_Background: _Acquaintance of "Ramones" Kayla Kenwood._

* * *

**Around October or September, 2004**

* * *

"I'm home!" His voice sounded tired, Kyouko noticed. He must have come back from one of those meetings, again. _Those secret meetings involving Kira, _she thought silently. _Why does he participate in this? Is he forced to? Why won't he tell me about this? _Mizuki Kyouko found out about these meetings from his co-worker Midou and that also by accident.

"Namikawa-kun," she said, smiling as she walked into the room and greeted him with a hug, taking off his coat, "you sound tired." She said conversationally.

Namikawa collapsed onto the couch at once, removing his tie. "I am. We had a very long day at work today." Something about his voice told her that he didn't really want to talk about it. Had somebody died? Or did something happen? One thing was for sure. Kira was among those eight at the secret meetings that they have been having. It wasn't Midou-san, or Namikawa-kun, but he is definitely there.

She remained silent for a moment, contemplating how to bring up the topic of the secret meetings. She sat down next to him on the couch. "Namikawa-kun, you sound so stressed," she said quietly, "have they been overworking you at the Yotsuba co-operations lately?" _Take the bait, take the bait, take the bait… _She hoped silently.

"Overworking," Namikawa considered the word for a moment and then gave a laugh, "I guess you can say that, Kyouko. Sometimes I even wish I was demoted to lower rank than vice-president of sales!" He laughed, and Kyouko laughed along with him. _That guarantees it. He __**is **__participating in these secret meetings involving Kira. No wonder Yotsuba is becoming very successful right now. _

"Namikawa-kun… " She started very quietly.

His eyes were closed as he ran a hand through the dark hair framing his face, "Yes, darling?" He smiled, opening his eyes, and staring at her in a very alluring manner. Kyouko couldn't help but stare back at those dark orbs of his.

She blushed a little and averted her gaze. "I was just thinking… Yotsuba's sales have been rocketing sky high nowadays, haven't they?" She tentatively looked at him, half-afraid of his response.

Namikawa remained silent, looking at her in surprise. It was a pretty sudden question, Kyouko agreed, but this is a very serious matter. _It's Kira we're talking about here. This isn't just your average criminal. Kira is way lower than other criminals; an atrocious serial murderer who cannot be stopped; a mental, psychotic fellow with no respect for humanity or lives._

She clenched her fists, and Namikawa noticed this as well. Kyouko shut her eyes tight and looked down. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that question. I am not the person you talk to about business with." Her nails were cutting into her palms, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry." _If this gets out to the public, he's going to be sentenced to death along with all those who participated in this. _

Namikawa took her hand and unclenched her fist, entwining their fingers together in the process. He lifted her chin, kissing her gently. "Open your eyes, Kyouko." He said quietly.

Kyouko dared to open her eyes. Namikawa was smiling back at her. "You found out, didn't you?" He gave a light chuckle, "Well, I didn't expect you to stay ignorant about this forever. You were bound to find out. You're smart." He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. "Smarter than me, perhaps." And then suddenly he got serious. "But you're right." He held her tighter in his arms, his hands lingering in her hair. Kyouko felt light-headed, but in a good way. And the _scent _of him –

"You don't get involved in this, okay?" He said to her quietly. "I didn't want to either; but I have no choice. It's Kira we're talking about here." She flinched a little when he took the words out of her head. Namikawa tilted her chin up and looked into her dark eyes. "I don't anything putting you in danger while you're my fiancée."

Kyouko feels the blood rush to her cheeks every time she looks into those dark eyes. This time was no different. Seeing the change in her pale complexion, Namikawa chuckled again. "I love it when you blush. Your skin is just like cream and roses." With this he leant down and pressed his lips to hers again. Of course, this time, it was difficult to stop.

_I love you. _

_Don't leave me. Please._

**To be continued **


	4. Revenge

"I can_not _believe this," she muttered under her breath, "Reiji Namikawa participating in Kira activities – and getting killed, by the looks of it. Unbelievable! Even _Namikawa_ has fallen to these low levels?" She paused. _Kyouko-san must be involved in this, one way or the other. They were about to get married, weren't they? _

_She'll know. I have to find her. I have to talk to her. _

_This will help._

* * *

**Namikawa's House**

Kayla got out of the car and paused in front of the house, staring at it. It was one _very_ pretty house, with a couple of floors and elegantly arranged architecture. It had a somewhat ancient-Japanese accent to it. No wonder Namikawa could get all those girls. He was _**stinking**__ rich. _

_Now, I wonder, would all those money belong to Kyouko? Was she right about him changing? If he __**had**__ really changed, he would've left everything to her. Hmm… but then again, if he had changed, he wouldn't have participated in Kira activities, would he? I bet this was all for money, since Yotsuba co-operations were involved. _

_Speaking of Kyouko herself – I wonder how she's doing right now. She's probably not in a very good state currently. What if she doesn't want to talk to me about it? _

_Might as well give it a try, shouldn't I? But on the other hand – Feh, I think too much. _

Tucking her hands in her coat pockets, she walked through the front yard of the house and stopped in front of the door again. She bit her lip slightly, and rung the doorbell, waiting.

It wasn't that sunny – it looked as if it was about to rain later. She listened to the _drip-drip _of the water dripping from the somewhat wet tree leaves, counting the beats. _One, two-three, four, five, six-seven, eight, nine, ten-eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen-fifteen, sixteen… _

_Gee, isn't Kyouko going to open the door? _

She rung the doorbell again, and waited. _Twenty, twenty one-twenty three, twenty four, twenty five… _

Kayla narrowed her eyes, and bit her lip, deep in thought. Something was wrong. Kyouko isn't the type to hide away and commit suicide because her fiancé died. Sure, she loved him very dearly, but the Kyouko she knew wouldn't kill herself or lose her mind or anything related for any reason, be it petty or huge. _Could it be that Kira might have gotten to her before I had! _

Panicking, she opened the door, and walked inside, a feeling of dread overcoming her. _There's nobody home… _

No. Not Kyouko. She isn't dumb enough to –

_Oh! _She stopped with a start, realizing what happened. _Of course! Why am I so stupid? _

She had stopped in front of a small tea table, and on it was a photo frame. She leant down to pick it up.

Two hands grabbed her and restrained her. Kayla smiled, not panicking. _Yeah, it's exactly as I thought. She thinks that Namikawa died because he showed his face to Kira. She's taken all the protective measures and everything. _"Hello, Kyouko-chan," she said calmly, "I believe that you might have forgotten me by now? It's me, Aimi."

She heard Kyouko's voice from behind her, somewhat muffled. "A-Aimi!" She stuttered, letting go of her hands at once. "Oh, Ai-chan," Kyouko turned her around and locked her in a tight embrace. She saw why her voice was muffled – she was wearing some sort of scarf to hide her face, which she was removing. "You came to find me?"

Kayla paused. _How can I reply to this? Should I bring up the Kira-pursuing part? … What about L? Can I tell her about him? Would she believe me if I did? No, I don't think L is really necessary here…_

She sat down on the black couch_, _which, by the way, was very luxurious, and looked up at her friend. "Well, Kyouko… I heard about Namikawa-kun's death–" She stiffened when she mentioned him dying, and Kayla could see from all over her face that she missed him very much. Kayla paused, staring at her. Kyouko was staring at the wall behind her, her pink lips turned down in sadness. Kayla looked down, feeling sad that she ever questioned him. If she loved him this much, then Kayla believed that he truly loved her back.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" She whispered quietly, clutching a small bracelet she wore around her wrist (it has a strawberry charm, and L gave it to her). "More than my own life," was Kyouko's response, as Kayla looked back up at her, seeing a new determination in her eyes.

Kyouko sat down next to her, and gave her a long searching look. "Aimi," she smiled at her, "I don't believe that you are Kira, but if I die, please do know that I have prepared several methods to alert L that I know who Kira was." Kayla raised an eyebrow appreciatively. _Hmm, she __**has**__ thought pretty far ahead. She can help me very much. And what does she mean 'alert __**L**__'? Isn't L supposed to be dead? _

_But of course the Japanese Investigative Force wouldn't have released that to the public – L being Yagami Light, and Yagami Light being Kira. Honestly! The JIF are seriously dense, don't you think? I can't believe that they still haven't figured out the fact that __**Yagami Light is freaking Kira. **__They'll have so much info on him! _

"Kyouko," she paused, hesitating. "Yes?" Her friend replied. "Can I tell you something that you must never tell anybody?"

Kyouko gave her another searching look. If Kayla hadn't been her closest friend, and if she wasn't used to her searching looks, it would've probably freaked the hell out of her. Kyouko's searching looks aren't the same old _are you lying or not_ type of looks. It was almost as strong as L's searching looks – stares you down and searches right into your soul. "Go ahead." She answered.

"L is dead," she said quietly, watching the expression change on her face. Suspicion turned to shock and then to fear, and finally, to sadness. "How do you feel about that, Aimi?" She knew about her and her feelings for L – even though she didn't know that he returned those feelings.

Kayla looked down sadly. It had been almost a month after her 'visit' from L. His last words echoed in her mind. _'Save me.' 'I love you, Kayla.' _Her fists were clenched as she looked at her lap, biting down hard on her bottom lip. "Like someone cut off a part of me." She looked up at her friend, who was looking back sadly.

Kayla gave a light chuckle. "We're both in the same situation, you know." She smiled at Kyouko, whose pink lips finally turned up in a smile. "Yeah," Kyouko said, "I know."

"Kyouko," Kayla said, suddenly. "Can I tell you something else which you should never tell anybody else, no matter what impulse you get?" _This is it. _"Of course, go ahead." Kyouko said, and Kayla realized that she would be mentally preparing herself for whatever doom of information that Kayla was going to dump on her _this_ time.

"Yagami Light is Kira." She said, before she lost the courage.

Closely, she observed Kyouko's reaction. Her eyes flew wide open, and her lips fell open in a perfect 'O'. But behind this expression, a layer of curiosity lay in her eyes – concealing suspicion. _Does she suspect me of being Kira? If she does, what would she make of what I just said? _

"…Yagami Light? Who?" She asked, confused.

Kayla smiled grimly. "Yagami Light – the second-generation L." _Let's see your reaction once again. _

Kyouko gasped in disbelief. "The new L is Kira?" She was bewildered. "I can't believe this!" She eyed her curiously. "Nothing you say is making sense to me. I – I can't really believe that you expect me to take in all of this and –" She paused, realizing that she said too much. _So she really does suspect me of being Kira. Well, that's sad – I really thought she was smarter than this. Her skills of deduction are probably numb for a moment – she's blinded by the fact that Namikawa died to realize anything. _

"Kyouko," she closed her dark green eyes, brushing the bangs of her auburn hair out of her face, "I know you suspect me as Kira." Kayla clenched her fist. _Me? Kira? Why? What's __**my**__ motive? She really must be sad about Namikawa-kun dying. _

Kyouko remained silent for a moment before replying, "I knew you would find out. I'm sorry, Aimi – but my fiancé just died; by the hands of Kira. Anybody who comes looking for me immediately afterwards _would _become the suspect, don't you think?"

_Baka, _Kayla thought, shocked. _Is she really that paranoid? _"Kyouko, do you honestly think I have it in me to kill all those people?" Kayla said quietly, still not opening her eyes. "Do you honestly think I could have killed L?" The thought made her shudder. Never, never, never, never! Not in a million – no, hundreds of millions of years! Never! "Do you honestly think that I could have killed Namikawa-kun? My sister? Countless police officers?"

Kayla let her ponder this for a while before continuing, "Do you really think I would lie to my best friend?" She was surprised, even if a little, because she felt hurt. _I suppose that is only natural – being suspected of being Kira is… is… augh, I don't even want to think it! Here I am, giving all I have to bring Kira to justice, and here is my best friend, suspecting me of being Kira! _

Kyouko remained silent for another moment. "I'm so sorry, Ai-chan." When she said this, Kayla realized that she was crying. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kyouko with her hands on her face, sobbing. "I – I'm so sorry! I know you're not Kira! I – I – I just don't know anymore!" She lifted her face to look at her, and her expression cut through her like a knife. _Wow. Is that how I looked like when L died? _

She sniffled. "A-Aimi, you know, I – I loved him so much. When I was with him, always, _always_, I was always happy! But then suddenly… Kira…" She bit her lip and let the tears run down her face as she did her best to stifle her sobs. "You know, he loved me too. I know he did – he didn't tell me about these secret meetings at first – because it would endanger my life. But when I found out… I was too late!" She sobbed some more. "It does make sense that the second-generation L, who would know everything about the secret meetings, be Kira – of course!" She paused to wipe away some tears.

Kayla was silent as she stood up and walked over to her friend, taking her hand. "Kyouko-chan," she said quietly, pulling her up and holding her in a tight embrace, "let's bring Kira to justice – together." She pulled away from her hug. "He ruined us both – well, let's let him know that we won't stay silent and let him trample all over us. Let's let Yagami Light, the second-generation L, and Kira, know that we won't go down without a fight, saa, Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko nodded, and we smiled at each other once. "Let's show Kira, that we are justice."

* * *

_Atop a building, so far away,  
sits an angel, lonely, at bay.  
Looking down upon the world,  
he cries as lies and pain unfurled,  
looking down upon the rotten seas,  
humans ruining their own world at ease. _

_The dark hair framing his face,  
the dark eyes filled with grace,  
he was just the same as before,  
only one feature stood out more. _

The dark pair of orbs smiled up at the gray sky, comforted, even if only a little. He was comforted by the fact that she was trying – for him, and for the world. "To forsake one's nation is to forsake one's child*," he thought.

He jumped off the building and mysteriously soared to another building, closer to the home of Reiji Namikawa. And he smiled to himself as he realized that she can do this. She has in her hands the means – and in her heart the will.

"You're getting closer, Kay." He gave a smile.

* * *

Long dark hair framing his handsome face, the Adonis-like creature leant against the water tank of the building upon which a similar (but completely different in physical appearance) creature had been spending it's time upon. He smiled at the man with the short dark hair as he soared from building to building – and like him, but unlike other humans, he had the same feature that would enable him to do the same.

Tucking his hands into his suit pockets like he would have when he was alive, he took off after the man with the short dark hair.

* * *

**^0^ It's Aika's rambling time! Ok, so guys, spare me a moment here and listen. You might have noticed the * near the end of the chapter. Here, I put this, to say that this was a quote that I took from Naruto Shippuden Episode 251, I think. I took the quote from Namikaze Minato, so that's that.**

**Anyways, let's get to the point. I've written about some special feature near the end of this chapter, haven't I? Saa, the reader who guesses this particular feature will be rewarded with an OC that can take part in this story – keep in mind that only one reader can win, and even though multiple guesses may be correct, the one who wrote the answer **_**FIRST**_** wins. ^_^ Please comment your answer below, and if you got the answer correct, you will receive a private message from **_**moi **_**saying so. **

**In that private message, I will include a request for an OC, and I will put up the necessary information I need right now, to avoid misunderstandings, nags and etc. later on. **

**~OC FORM! :D~ **

**Name:  
Age:  
Birth date:  
Nationality:  
Intelligence:  
Hair color:  
Eye color:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Measurements: (this is optional)  
Any background information you can give: **

**You can also add any other features, if you would wish to. ^^ I hope everyone would participate in this competition. :D **

**Ja ne, minna-san! Until next time! **


	5. Risk

**October 8****th****, 2009**

Kayla stared at the brand new list of Kira victims, pondering about what she should do next, since she knows who Kira is, where he is, what he's doing, and even has an accomplice, who was currently sitting on her sofa, staring very intently at the news report. Kayla munched on a chocolate-covered strawberry and bit her bottom lip in thought, like she always does.

_Yagami Light; Kira… and L – right now, he's at full power, since, to his knowledge, there isn't anybody that's opposing him at the moment. Sigh. It's no wonder L can't rest in peace. Damn you, Kira, can't you at least leave him in peace after he died?_

Kayla tasted blood on her lips and suddenly stopped biting it, surprised. Had she been thinking _that_ hard?

"Ai, I think this might be of interest to you," Kyouko said to the auburn-haired girl as she walked over, dabbing a tissue on her lips, "the news report was suddenly interrupted by _another _breaking news report."

"_The director of the National Police Agency has been abducted by a yet unknown organization. Their location is also unknown at the moment. Kanichi Takimura…" _

Kayla bit her bottom lip again, lost in the news report. _Deputy Chief of the police… would Yagami Light have abducted him for any reason? Or is that the power of the Death Note is in somebody else's hands now? _

_Or… _she narrowed her eyes at the TV screen, realizing that her lip was bleeding again, but didn't really care, _could it be that this isn't the work of Yagami Light? _

_Rather… could it be bait for Kira? Is someone else also pursuing Kira? _

_No. That seems unlikely, since the whole world is supposedly on the same side as Kira – and no one motivated by justice would actually capture the chief of the police organization. That's illogical and stupid. However, this could be a plot to get the Death Note. Yes, that seems very likely. _

_But if so, then this must be stopped at once. _

She got off the couch and walked over to a chest of drawers as Kyouko watched. "Doushite, Ai-chan?" She asked, confused by her actions.

Kayla was too deep in thought to hear her. She opened the bottom drawer and fished out a sheet of paper. After staring at the paper for a moment, she flipped open her cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"Has the culprit made any demands yet?"

Aizawa looked at them with a solemn yet concerned expression, "Well… they want the murderer's notebook."

Matsuda did a double take. _The notebook! _Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

_Eh? Who could be calling at a time like this? _He checked the caller ID – no number; it was anonymous. Matsuda hesitated. _Should I pick it up? But then again, it could be something related to Takimura-san, couldn't it? _

"Hai, who are you?" He said at first, as he picked it up.

* * *

"Matsuda-san," Kayla said into her cell phone, "isn't it?" Kyouko watched her intently, keeping an ear for more updates on the report. _There's no way they could trace the call back to me – L would have been found out ages ago if that was true. _Kayla smirked. _I mean, this is his cell phone after all. It has all the preventive measures against Kira. _

The voice on the other side of the phone remained muffled – the police officer was probably telling someone about the call. _Perfect. That means Yagami Light is also in the room. _Suddenly, the bewildered voice returned. "Sorry, you've got the wrong number." He said hurriedly, trying to hang up.

_Not so fast, Yagami Light. _

"I have something to say about the abduction." She said carefully, as to bait the naïve officer slowly. "It's very important. Can I speak to L?" She smiled to herself at this one. _They're going to be dumbfounded. I really wonder how Yagami Light will react to this. _

More muffled voices. She tapped her feet on the floor, counting the beats again. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… _

"This is L." A new voice spoke. "What is it?"

"_L," _she caressed the word gently, "or rather… the second-generation L." She smirked, wondering how he would reply to this.

Yagami Light remained silent for a moment. "Who is this?" He asked. "How do you know about that?" Kayla sat back down on the sofa, watching the news report. "Oh, I have my sources." She said mysteriously. _Heh, 'this is L' my ass. _"And, let's see… you can call me R." She grinned this time, "Nice to meet you, second-generation L."

She could almost imagine Yagami Light narrowing his eyes at that, "What do you want, _R_-san?" He snapped at her. _I wonder how he must be feeling at the moment. _"They're after the Death Note, aren't they?" Kayla said casually. She wondered how he would take that. He must be piecing everything that she's telling him together. No matter – he would never find out who she was.

The voice on the other side of the line remained silent for a beat, and then continued. "The culprit has already made that demand to us, yes." He said very carefully. "And what are you going to do about that, second-generation L?" She pressed.

"I am not stupid enough to hand over the murderer's notebook to some unknown source, got that?" He sounded a little pissed off, now. Kayla chuckled lightly. "Dear second-generation L, why are you so uptight? We're both on the same side, aren't we?" '_Isn't this a fun façade, Light-kun?' If he's smart enough, he'll figure out that I meant that. And if he knows that I know that he's Kira, he's not going to leave me alone. _

_Excellent. Bring it on, Light. _

Yagami Light remained silent again, for a hundredth of a beat, and then sighed. "You're right, R, I'm being a little too hostile, aren't I? Of course, it's nice to find another accomplice to work with. Thank you very much."

"Wait a second there, L. I never said that I was going to be your accomplice." She smirked. _Nice. He did find the hint there. _

Yagami Light didn't speak for two seconds. The clock ticked. "I see."

"But I will find Kira, L-kun. Or rather, I think you know that I already know who it is. Would you like me to tell you?" She tilted her head, smiling at the worried Kyouko. _Its okay, _she mouthed to her.

"I don't think you have any intention of doing that, R." Light replied casually.

"Well, we'll see, _L_." She smiled, and continued, "Oh yeah. To the Japanese Investigative Force, I want to tell you to think a little – just a little. You'll find out who Kira is soon enough.

"But by then, it'll be too late. I already know who Kira is. And he's going to be defeated by my hands. Kira will be gone from this world very soon, and you guys don't even have to sweat about it. Bye, for now." She said, but before hanging up, she injected, "Oh yeah, L, I will cal you every once in an hour for updates. If you lie to me, I will know at once – but of course you won't lie to me, will you, since we're on the same side? Goodbye, for _now," – _She made sure Yagami Light got the hint – "second-generation L. We'll meet again very soon."

She clicked the disconnect button, and sighed. "What do you think, Kyou?" She said. Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "Well, that was certainly risky – but you know, Ai-chan?" She said. "Yeah?" Kayla replied. "You were very much like L, just now." She said.

Kayla froze. _Me? L? _But she couldn't help smiling to herself. "Thank you, Kyouko." She replied.

_L… interesting. _

She wasn't done yet, though. She stood up and went to the kitchen, opening a cabinet, and searching through a bunch of silverware. Apparently, having gotten what she wanted, which seemed to be a tiny strip of paper, she walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. After dialing a number onto her cell phone, she gave the paper to Kyouko. "Destroy that, right now." She said. "And get ready for the next round."

**To be continued**


End file.
